


Counted the Days, Waited All Year

by FanFreak611



Series: And They Were Roommates... [3]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Chocolate, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gus is tired, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Multi, Pre-Movie: Psych: The Movie (2017), Roommates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: Juliet wakes up to find that her fiancé is missing. Perhaps a certain sweet filled advent calendar is to blame...Written for day 7 of the 12 Days of Psychmas
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Juliet O'Hara, Burton "Gus" Guster & Juliet O'Hara & Shawn Spencer, Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: And They Were Roommates... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: 12 Days of Psychmas 2020





	Counted the Days, Waited All Year

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by an idea that Adele (Kufikiria) had and I just had to write some more roommates stuff. Love these three!

Juliet rolled over in bed, frowning as her hand hit the cool mattress instead of her fiancé’s warm body. She cracked open an eye, her frown deepening as she noticed that he wasn’t in bed, the covers pushed back and rumpled. Shawn usually wasn’t one to wake up before her and even when he did, he typically waited until she woke up before going to get ready so he could snuggle some more. 

Rolling back over, her eyebrows creased as she noted the time. It was only five AM, much earlier than Shawn would ever be caught waking up. Her stomach tightened, a million worries running through her head as she kicked off the covers and slipped out of bed. 

As the cool air hit her, she shivered and slipped her feet into a pair of pink fuzzy slippers. Pausing at the door, she pulled her matching pink robe off its hook and shrugged it on. She wrapped it tightly around her before wandering into the living room, eyes narrowed, and searching for any sign of her husband. 

She froze, noticing two shadowy figures grouped together on the couch, their backs turned to her. Had Shawn had a nightmare and Gus came to comfort him? Or maybe it was reversed? Had something happened to get two men up so early?

Rounding the side table, she flicked on the light. A gasp escaped her lips as both men glanced up, eyes wide and guilt written all over their faces. In their hands they held the chocolate advent calendars she’d purchased, the sweet melted all around their mouths. 

Shawn was the first to recover, smiling sheepishly. “Uh hi, babe.”

“You didn’t.” She breathed, eyes narrowed.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Gus spoke, frantically shoving his box to the side.

“Yeah!” Shawn chimed in. “We were just- uh- enjoying the holidays!”

“Enjoying the holidays? Shawn!” Her voice increased in pitch, disappointment written all over her features. “You told me you were going to save those! ‘Only one a day Jules.’ That’s what you said.” She waved her hands, doing her best impression of his voice, and then shot him a glare when he laughed.

“Okay first off Jules, I sound nothing like that.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “And second off, I’m sorry! They were just so good. Plus it was Gus’ idea.”

Gus smacked his lips together, glaring at Shawn. “Man, you know that’s not true. You wanted these just as bad as I did.”

“Fine, we’ll split the blame, sixty-forty.” 

“Man!”

“Enough.” Juliet snapped, holding her hands up. “You guys already ate them, there’s really nothing I can do about it.” She flopped into a nearby chair with a sigh.

Shawn frowned and abandoned his chocolates, moving to kneel in front of her. He took her hand. “Are you okay babe?”

“Yeah,” She sighed. “I guess I’m just a little sad because I was looking forward to doing the advent calendars together. My brothers and I would always do them leading up to Christmas and it was a lot of fun.”

Shawn looked at Gus who then made his way over to sit on the coffee table. “We can still do them. You got that cool wooden one. We’ll just open that together. Plus we could add to it, and I don’t know, do some fun Christmas event every day? Like make cookies or watch a movie or go ice skating or something.”

She smiled. “Those are really great ideas Gus. You’re right, we can still do stuff together.”

Shawn raised her hand to his lips. “See babe, we’ll still have fun! Plus if it makes you feel better, you bought _really_ good chocolate advent calendars.”

Laughing, she stood and pulled him to his feet. “It does a little. Plus-” She pressed up on her toes and pecked him on the lips. “You taste like chocolate.”

He hummed and wrapped his arms around her hips. “I aim to please. Want another taste?”

Gus groaned- loudly. “Okay, I’m going back to bed.”

“Sorry Gus,” Juliet laughed, grabbing Shawn’s hand and leading him towards their room. “We’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Yeah yeah.” He waved his hand. “I’ll be using my soundproof headphones now.”

“Yeah, you will.” Shawn grinned before turning back to her. “Are you sure you’re not mad about the chocolate?”

She shook her head. “Not anymore. Besides, now you guys have to suffer the rest of the month without any chocolate.”

He threw back his head with a groan. “Oh no, I didn’t think of that.”


End file.
